User blog:Skull26374/Rivals III Elimination SPOILERS
This blog will update the current elimination order as of the present day as the cast continues to compete. Beware at your own risk. Format The speculated format for this season with the currently known cast is believed to be Co-Ed Rivals. Basically Rivals III with co-ed pairings. UPDATE (11/16): Leroy and Averey DQ'ed at some point in the first week of filming (first and second eliminations/challenges) due to Leroy pinching a nerve. It is highly possible that a replacement partner is being flown in for Averey. UPDATE (11/17): Averey went home with Leroy. They were replaced by Nelson Thomas and Amanda Garcia from Are You the One?: Season 3. UPDATE (12/2): Re-adding Devin and Cheyenne to the list as they were brought back at some point after being eliminated. UPDATE (12/11): Final four teams currently in the middle of location change. FINAL LOCATION: Argentina All spoiler credit goes to PinkRose at Vevmo. Cast Notes and Season Rumors *Production apparently tried to get another partner for Averey, but were unable to get anybody to compete with her that would have matched the theme of the season. *Sarah stated in her web series that she and Bananas sort of made up during the dinner with Amanda, Nelson, Simone, and Thomas, though this was not aired. *Tony and Camila most likely cheated during the "naked challenge" and had to be automatically placed in the jungle instead of the last place team. They most likely eliminated Thomas and Simone. *Sarah stated in her web series that Simone eventually gave an apology to those in the house, though it wasn't "real". *Thomas and Vince get into a physical altercation. *Camila and Devin are rumored to have hooked up during filming. *Camila's grandmother passed away during filming of this season and may possibly be the reason she and Tony exit the game; if not it is due to Tony getting into another fight. Tony and Camila's departure may not take place until Episode 8 though, as there is no aftershow for Episode 7 and Tony is said to have filmed an aftershow in which Madison was also present. *Jamie and KellyAnne are said to have been sent home in a "blind-folded soccer" type elimination. In one of the trailers Wes is in the jungle near a net most likely indicating that he and Nany sent them home. *Cory and Ashley are shown competing in the "skateboarding cliff" challenge indicating that the challenge at least takes place when seven teams remain. *Christina's date of birth is shown on one of the tombstones during the "buried alive" challenge indicating that the challenge at least takes place when six teams remain. *Sarah has stated that she will most likely not do any more challenges after this season unless she is partnered with Susie in an "Allies" format. *Wes has stated that he most likely will not do any more challenges after this season as his business continues to expand and he has less and less time to participate. *Tony has stated that he's unsure if he'll return to future challenges after this season. *Camila has announced on social media that she will not do any more challenges. Category:Blog posts